Han Dae-Wi/History
History When Han Dae-Wi was 15-years-old, he first met Tae Woo-Seung at the time Dae-Wi was a delinquent, Woo-seung had been knocked down with a flurry of papers as he was in Dae-Wi's path. Later, Dae-Wi's group of delinquent followers are captured, and one escapes to inform him. Dae-Wi does not respond until Woo-Seung tells him to help them. The escapee looks nervously between the two glaring men and scurries off. Later, Dae-Wi is seen fighting off the other group of delinquents, and is on the verge of losing when Woo-Seung arrives to help him. The two defeat the whole region's worth of delinquents and are later named as 'Mad Cow'. In present time, Woo-Seung falls ill, and Dae-Wi helps him and his sister to pay for the medical fees with Dae-Wi taking two jobs to earn money. Plot A Round With God Han Dae-Wi was first seen taking a nap in class, and then going to work. After he goes to his jobs he is talking with his sick friend who is diagnosed with a unknown disease, which may be a form of cancer. Next he is seen in his school eating but gets the food spilled on his shirt although he is fine with it two people then talk about the Mad Cows Duo and think he may be one of those two. Later Han Dae-Wi is seen being recruited by Judge Q. When Han Dae-Wi asked for 100 million as the prize money Judge Q tells him he likes simple requests. Judge Q then says he could completely cure his friends disease and goes outside Han Dae-Wi pursues him outside and sees him go away on his jet. He next goes to visit his friend and tells him to get up but from outside of the room then somebody spills food on his shirt but he is OK with it but then the guy who spilled food on Han Dae-Wi's shirt steals his money then throws it on the floor on the next panel both of those guys are beaten and on the floor by Han Dae-Wi next he decides to participate in the God Of High School Tournament. Just before the preliminaries, he meets Jin Mo-Ri and Yu Mi-Ra, who he helped them stop a robber and continue to the preliminaries. Once there, the preliminaries turn into a brawl, and Han manager to get into the tournament. Han then ends up fighting against Baek Seung-Chul who they battle with each other as hard as they can be, Seung-Chul has an advantage throughout the match by using his knowledge and calculations as he injured Dae-Wi by dodging his attacks, and attacking before he could strike. He was impressed by Dae-Wi when the latter was able to stay up after being hit by his best techniques. He had an upper hand till Dae-Wi decided to use his true strength and destroyed his baseball bat using Basaltic Fist. Seung-Chul then acknowledged Dae-Wi skills and fell unconscious. He is later seen watching Mi-Ra lecture Mo-Ri about him agreeing to fight Q and commenting that the security was weak he is next seen leaving the room. He is next seen as a spectator for Mo-Ri's fight with Q. Next he is seen along with Mi-Ra walking to Mo-Ri's house a thief is then seen taking a old lady's purse next an unknown man is seen taking Mi-Ra's sword and stopping the thief. Dae-Wi is then seen at Mi-Ra's house with Mo-Ri being forced along. Next he is seen dragging Mo-ri by the shirt away from Mi-Ra's house with Mo-Ri struggling. He is then seen in a flashback to have visited his friend and thinking about how the GOH tournament will grant him his wish he then runs into Mo-Ri he then asks Dae-Wi to go crash Mi-Ra's wedding with him but he refuses and gives him several reasons why they shouldn't he then gets into a small argument with Mo-Ri which ends with Mo-Ri telling him that he won't use violence at the wedding and he was going to go with or without Dae-Wi. Dae-Wi is next seen at the wedding watching Mo-Ri getting pummeled and sees his resemblance to his friend with a disease and remarks that's why he's afraid to get near him. Next he appears behind Mo-Ri and tells him "You actually took them head on."They then go into the ceremonial area with suits after pushing Mo-Ri at the guards and remarking that it wasn't violence since all he did was push him. Two large men then attempt to attack them but are intimidated and stop. He then says to Mi-Ra "that dress doesn't suit you" Mi-Ra's groom then appears behind them and attempts to cut Mo-Ri but Dae-Wi acting as a human shield blocks it and gains a large cut across his torso he then says he will handle him. He is then seen with the groom having a small conversation while the man's sword is at his arm about to cut it off. Dae-Wi dared him to cut it if he can. The groom, Oh Sung-Jin, responds with saying that he will, but only after beating him first. Sung-Jin then starts beating Dae-Wi. After Mo-Ri convinces Mi-Ra to not get married, Dae-Wi declares that it was worth while coming to the wedding. Mo-Ri helps the beaten Dae-Wi get up and they watch Mi-Ra engage the disappointed Oh Sung-Jin. Sung-Jin activated his charyeok, but Mi-Ra is still able to defeat him. Sung-Jin managed to escape with Mi-Ra's sword, but Mi-Ra is not too bothered by this. Dae-Wi then returns to the stadium where G.O.H. is being held with Mo-Ri and Mi-Ra to heal Mi-Ra's wounds. At the stadium Dae-Wi regrets helping Mi-Ra as he sees that he is going to fight against her in the semi-finals of the G.O.H. Metropolitan Area Competition. Just before the start of the semi-finals, Dae-Wi is seen sitting in his waiting room looking exhausted. He is next seen entering the ring to fight against Yoo Mi-Ra. Dae-Wi attacks Mi-Ra mercilessly right after the announcer declares the match started. This drops Mi-Ra's health to 17 and breaks her new sword. Dae-Wi immediately continues his assault by hitting Mi-Ra's side that was wounded in her fight against Oh Sung-Jin. This takes Mi-Ra out of the match with Dae-Wi declaring that he was never friends with Mi-Ra, to the just arrived Mo-Ri. It is then revealed that Dae-Wi does this because he made a deal with the runner if the G.O.H. Tornament, to grant Dae-Wi's wish of saving his friend immediately if Dae-Wi wins his semi-final and final matches overwhelmingly. Mo-Ri blames Dae-Wi for intentionally hitting Mi-Ra's wounded side, critically injuring her. Dae-Wi admits this by saying if he didn't do that, then Mi-Ra would have kept bothering him. It then shows the next match of Mo-Ri versus Byun Jae-Hee and the winner of that match will fight Dae-Wi in the Finals of the G.O.H. Tournament. Dae-Wi is seen after his semi-final match vomiting in the bathroom, disgusted by his victory over Mi-Ra. He then goes to watch Jin Mo-Ri's match against Byun Jae-Hee. Mo-Ri manages to defeat Jae-Hee using his strongest technique, Dragon Sign Hwechook, which creates a whirlwind in the middle of the arena. Mo-Ri then warns Dae-Wi, that he wishes he won't need to use this technique when he fight him. After Mo-Ri's match Dae-Wi goes to his former opponent Baek Seung-Chul for help against his match with Mo-Ri. Dae-Wi tells Seung-Chul that he wants to try a technique he knows. After trying his technique, which is the last stage of the Dance of Four Gods, Dae-Wi tells that he wishes that he will not need to use this technique in battle. Baek Seng-Chul calculates that Dae-Wi that he has a 20% chance of winning against Mo-Ri, because Dae-Wi's technique, Blue Dragon's Storm, while powerful, places a large burden on his body in addition to requiring a lot of power. Dae-Wi replied that he likes the odds. Dae-Wi is then seen reading to Woo-Seung, who seems to have fall into a coma or sleep. Dae-Wi also remembers his martial arts teacher telling him about Renewal Taekwondo, trusting him with the Four Guardian Gods techniques to kill any Renewal Taekwondo users Dae-Wi would face. Dae-Wi then leaves the hospital and goes to the stadium to prepare for the finals. He meets Mo-Ri who tries telling Dae-Wi a message from Mi-Ra, but Dae-Wi simply ordears him to not disturb him before the match. Dae-Wi also warns Mo-Ri not to die in the match. In the final, As soon as the announcer declares the match started, Mo-Ri attacks Dae-Wi immediately, getting the first hit. At the start Mo-Ri easily overwhelms Dae-Wi with his quick strikes. But when Mo-Ri tries to help the fallen Dae-Wi get up, Dae-Wi uses the opportunity attack his right foot. Dae-Wi then uses the Phoenix Kick on one of Mo-Ri's feet, but he is countered, although the shockwave provide distraction needed for Dae-Wi to start his combos. Dae-Wi starts a lot differently than his previous matches, using many techniques that involve misdirection, such as Dirty Boxing and Brazilian Kick, so that he may win the match overwhelmingly in order to save Woo Seung-Tae. Mo-Ri manages to hit him with the 3rd Stance Hwechook, but Dae-Wi hits Mo-Ri right back with the Basaltic Fist, followed by the Phoenix Kick and the Dance of the White Tiger. Jin Mo-Ri managed to counter each strikes, with Baek Seung-Chul stating that the technique has been broken. Mo-Ri then attempts to use his strongest technique, the Dragon Sign Hwechook, only for Dae-Wi to reveal that the previous techniques are nothing more than preparation for his strongest technique, the final stance Blue Dragon's Storm. This attack almost takes Mo-Ri out, but Mo-Ri managed to gets up before the countdown ends. As both Mo-Ri and Dae-Wi are being healed, Park Mu-Jin walks up to Dae-Wi and tells him that Woo-Seung just passed away and that even if Dae-Wi wins, his wish will not be granted since he performs 'disappointingly'.This enrages Dae-Wi, and as the second round of his match against Jin Mo-Ri starts Dae-Wi attacks fiercely. Dae-Wi once again performs the stances of the Four Guardian Gods against Mo-Ri, but this time Mo-Ri manages to shatter the Blue Dragon's Storm by raising dust of the ground to weaken the Blue Dragon's Storm and strikes Dae-Wi with a Dragon Sign Hwechook. Dae-Wi is almost taken out, but the bell rings just in time to end the second round. Because of Dae-Wi being extremely damaged, the announcer asks if Dae-Wi would like to give up the match, Dae-Wi refuses. As the third round starts Mo-Ri starts attacking the weakened Dae-Wi who is unable to defend himself. Just as Mo-Ri is about to deal the final attack, Mi-Ra appears beside the arena, causing Mo-Ri to stop. She scolds Dae-Wi for using petty tricks and giving up. Mi-Ra also gives Dae-Wi a book that includes the last note written by his deceased friend. In the note Seung-Tae tells that he knew Dae-Wi was participating in the tournament and also that a scary looking man (Park Mu-Jin) tried treating his disease with nano technology, but it didn't work. Finally Woo-Seung tells that because he had such a good friend, he can now die peacefully. He also tells Dae-Wi to stop worrying about him and focus on winning. Dae-Wi then gives the note back to Mi-Ra and continues his fight against Mo-Ri, now with new resolve. In that fight, Dae-Wi managed to level himself up to 12, which Park Mu-Jin said never happened before, prompting him to call Dae-Wi 'Tiger Cub'. During the fight, Dae-Wi also managed to wrestle Dragon Sign Hwechook's wind into his blue dragon, creating Reverse Dragon Sign Hwechook: Elder Blue Dragon, which managed to deal great damage to Jin Mo-Ri. Dae-Wi would have continued attacking if not for Jin Mo-Ri inventing a new technique out of Dae-Wi's Blue Dragon's Storm, Blue Dragon's Kick. The Kick destroyed half of the arena and nearly miss Han Dae-Wi, who finally losing his one final hp. After losing, Mo-Ri helps Dae-Wi get up, declaring that now they were friends. As he remembered about what Woo Seung-Tae said a long time ago, he accept it, telling himself that he can't win against idiots. Dae-Wi then walks out of the ring, with Mo-Ri and Mi-Ra. It then cuts to Dae-Wi saying goodbye to his old friend, saying that now he had found new ones. Nationals Dae-Wi is chosen to be part of the Metropolitan Area Team, in the South-Korea's National G.O.H. Competition, because he came second in the finals. Jin Mo-Ri (1st place) and Yu Mi-Ra (3rd Palce) also participate with him. During the month of training, before the competition Park Mu-Jin teaches Dae-Wi about the concept of Charyeoks (Borrowed Power). After the training, Dae-Wi meets Mi-Ra, and together they get Mo-Ri from the Bohye Oriental Clinic House, owned by Nah Bong-Chim of the Six, who has been training Mo-Ri. They then go to Mo-Ri's home, where Mo-Ri tells them his grandpa is missing. Then they go to the airport to head to the National Competition. There they meet the Choongcheongbukdo National Team, and Seo Han-Ryang of the Six. They then go to the stadium, where the National Tournament is held. Their first match is against Choongcheongbukdo. Mo-Ri is the first to fight, and his opponent is Na Gi-Dong. Mo-Ri tries to use his new skills of Nabong Needle Ryu, but it doesn't work because of his encounter with Seo Han-Ryang. Gi-Dong in turn pummels Mo-Ri, leading to Mo-Ri's humorous loss. Dae-Wi then takes on Gi-Dong and easily beats him. He then fights the leader of the Choongcheongbukdo Team, Jin Pum-Gwang. Pum-Gwang attempts to use his Charyeok Hammer, but Dae-Wi counters it with the Blue Dragon Reverse. Pum-Gwang is defeated by this, but Dae-Wi decides to withdraw, because he is tired and to let Mi-Ra fight. He then watches the final fight between Mi-Ra and Jang Jang-Mi, which Mi-Ra wins. This leads to the Metropolitan Area Team winning the first match. During the match between Kyugsamnamdo Team and the Junrabukdo Team, when Taek Jae-Kal, the leader of the Kyugsamnamdo Team, starts acting too violently, Dae-Wi steps in and attacks Jae-Kal. This leads to him being punished, by making him unable to participate in the next two matches of the Metropolitan Area Team. Dae-Wi tells that the reason he attacked Jae-Kal was because if he didn't, Mo-Ri would have done it. Because Dae-Wi is unable to participate, he has to simply watchthe matches of the Metropolitan Area Team. Also because the participants of the members of the Jeju Islands Team turned out to be importers, that match was not couted in Dae-Wi's punishment, so in actuality Dae-Wi had to sit out three matches. Despite this Dae-Wi's team manages to handily beat the Jeju Islands Team and Kangwondo Team. They also manage to just barely win the match against the Jeonranamdo Team. During these matches Dae-Wi also acquires a Charyeok of his own, named Haetae. The Metropolitan Area Team also moves to the finals, after having defeated the Jeonranamdo Team, despite having only two members for most of the matches. During the fight between Taek Jae-Kal and Park Il-Pyo, that determines who will fight against the Metropolitan Team in the finals, Jae-Kal absorbs the Key of Il-Pyo, but is still defeated by the latter. Then the Bishop Sang Man-Duk appears greeting Jae-Kal and trying to get him on his side. Park Mu-Jin in return tries getting Jae-Kal on his side, but Jae-Kal refuses this saying that he wants to keep the Key to himself. He attempts to leave with Sang Man-Duk, but is stopped by Jeon Jae-San of the Six. Jin Mo-Ri then takes the Key from Jae-Kal, they are both, along with Yu Mi-Ra plunged below the arena. They are soon followed by the rest of Jae-Kal's team as well as the just arrived Dae-Wi. During the fight between Mo-Ri and Taek Jae-Gal, Dae-Wi takes on Ma Bo-Ra, who he defeats with he's new Charyeok Haetae, and protects the wounded Park Il-Pyo and Mi-Ra Yoo, along with the nurses. Then he fights against copies of Taek Jae-Kal, while Mo-Ri fights the real one. Dae-Wi defeats the clones, although he is very exhausted from this. After Mo-Ri defeats Jae-Kal, they all return to the surface, where they find the extreamly injured Sang Man-Duk and Jeon Jae-San. The beaten Jae-Kal also returns and absorbs the Key as well as the nephilims of the King of the Earth. Luckily Mo-Ri awakens his Monkey King powers, and with help from Dae-Wi, Mi-Ra and Il-Pyo manages to beat Jae-Kal permanently, and return the Key to Il-Pyo. Sage Realm Arc Arriving in the niche of time to save Moon Gi-Joo from Kim Doo-Shik's goons. Second Great War Han Dae-Wi recalls speaking with Jin Mo-Ri's clone whom he identifies as a clone by his way of speaking. The clone denies this before leaving. Chapter 170 The World Training Arc Judge R and Han Dae-Wi later seen arriving to help out Jin Mo-Ri's clone from being attacked by Judge R. After the battle between Judges, Han introduces himself to Mo-Ri's clone, telling him that he doesn't have to be Jin Mori, that he is his own person.Chapter 171 Returning home after a long absence, Han Dae-Wi spot his a familiar person almost getting felt up by an old man who is attempting to get directions from her. Dae-Wi comes over to stop the old man before greeting his sister after so long. The old man pulls off his hat and reveals himself to be the king. Returning home, Dae-Wi plays a game of Janggi against the King. Apologizing for injuring Dae-Wi's eye but stated it was a necessary move in order to get Park Mu-Jin's group to stand down. After a short conversation, the king decides that he like Dae-Wi before telling him to not get involved in this war and hide out somewhere with his family. Dae-Wi however answers through consideration of his proposal. The king rules his reply as being words of a short-sighted youth. That, that is bad judgement and claims it as a reason Dae-Wi will never be able to defeat him in Janggi. As he says this, Dae-Wi puts the king in checkmate. The king angrily storms off. A while later Dae-Wi is confronted by his sister. They spar for a while, resulting in Dae-wi's loss. She tells him that he is becoming weaker and that she will no longer allow him to do whatever he wants anymore because he is beginning to get hurt.Chapter 170 Later when Han Dae-Wi and Yu Mi-Ra are called to Mo-Ri's house, Jin Mo-Ri's clone formally introduces himself with a new name, Mo-Ri Hui. He tells them that he won't participate in the God Of High School Tournament because he doesn't feel comfortable helping Mu-Bong. He tells them that instead of competing he will try to find the real Mo-Ri or free Jin Tae-Jin. Mi-Ra tells him that in order to do those things, he would need the help of Mu-Bong and his companions. Park Il-Pyo and Baek Seung-Chul arrive to tell them that they agree. They announce that they have a plan that could potentially free Mo-Ri while also competing in the God of High School Tournament. While Hui, Mi-Ra, and Dae-Wi are competing in the Consolation Match, Il-Pyo and Seung-Chul would head into the sacred shrine that they used to get to the Sage Realm initially. When there, Uma would use her power to send Il-Pyo through so that he could unleash attacks that would get Mo-Ri to become aware of his presence. Il-Pyo then tells Mi-Ra that she is the key component to their success in the Consolation Match since Dae-Wi is weakened due to his eye and Hui needing to hide his power's so that no one realizes he is a clone. Hui then explains how strong he is compared to his originals, his limitations, and how much power he can use in The Monkey King Mode. When asked how powerful he is compared to Nox, he'd said that he is below Bishops. Mi-Ra calls Mu-Bong to tell them that they will compete. Ending with Mu-Bong giving his thanks to the trio, although Mu-Bong is suspicious on it. Later on a walk home, Mi-Ra tells Dae-Wi that he should drop out of the tournament because he would only be a hindrance on their team.Chapter 176 Dae-Wi deciding what is the best asks and the fact his sister doesn't want him fighting, he asks Park Mu-Bong if he can withdraw from the Consolation Match.Chapter 177 With his replacement being Gwum Gi, Dae-Wi watches the match announcement on the TV and gets advice from his sister on whether he should participate or not. She suggests flipping a coin letting fate decide. but before they can see the result, Dae-Wi stops her and tells her that he must go. His sister complains after he has left that he wasn't supposed to leave after showing that the coin had landed on heads. She is glad that Dae-Wi had managed to make some good friends. Dae-Wi races to the site of the match when he stumbles upon Gwum Gi who had left the site because he knew the other two didn't want to compete with him. He gives Dae-Wi directions which wind up being incorrect, but he is saved by Mi-Ra and Hui who arrive on Yeo-Po Bong-Seon's horse. They all race to the Consolation Match site, almost late. After crashing in front of the Consolation Match entrance, the trio drop three copies of a photo they took from the Nationals. Having a very touching moment figuring out who's picture is who's. Evidently, arriving on time for the Consolation Match.Chapter 178 World Tournament Arc Death Revival The King passed his Wisdom of the Sage on to Dae-wi, naming him his successor as The King of All Humans, taking away his own life, but giving Han a second chance at his. Dae-wi arrives just in time to stop Zeus's punch from killing a beaten Xiao Chen. Stopping not only Zeus, but the army of Morning Crows by increasing the gravity a hundred timees. Chapter 277 This does not stop Zeus however, even after Dae-Wi up the gravity to thousand times. Zeus acknowledges Dae-wi's power just as he calls down his "Spear" Ultimate: Thunder Breaker, Only to be finished off clean by Dae-wi's Strong Force.Chapter 278 Later Dae-Wi fought against the second heavenly realm's Gods of Greek Mythology, with skeleton of Zeus still attacking him, causing Dae-Wi to remark that he(Zeus) is tenacious. He would have been overwhelmed and killed if not for Robe of the Sage protecting him as its owner. Dae-Wi then defeats all of his godly enemies by combining Dance of Four Gods with Fundamental Force Manipulation. References Navigation Category:Character Subpages